MRI is an imaging method which magnetically excites nuclear spin of an object set in a static magnetic field with a RF (radio frequency) signal having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation.
As one of imaging methods for MRI, VFA (variable flip angle) method is known. The VFA method aims at the reduction of blurring resulting from the attenuation of signals by the transverse relaxation (T2 relaxation) and the reduction of SAR (specific absorption rate). For that purpose, the VFA is an imaging method for acquiring MR signals by an FSE (fast spin echo) sequence with a varying FA (flip angle) of the refocus pulses.